The Lost Blade The Story of the 44th Wind Sword FR
by Psygonis
Summary: En quête d'aide contre Andross, les Corneriens trouvent sur une petite planète une civilisation bannie par les antiques Cornerus, les Shadamars. Quelques uns ont bravé leur mythologique peur de l'espace pour venger leur planète mourant au côté de Corneria
1. Raid sur Meteo

**Chapitre 01 : Raid sur Meteo**

Il n'y a pas de jour ni de nuit qui puisse rythmer le temps dans un champ d'astéroïdes. Seule la Vie, lointaine et filante sur ses planètes peut imposer sa marche par delà les étoiles. C'est donc à 9H47, heure cornerienne arbitrairement transposée à Meteo qu'une brèche hyperespace déchira l'obscurité en deux. De cet éclair jaillirent trois étoiles filantes, enveloppées d'impuretés en feu. A peine avaient elles émergées que l'éclair immatériel disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague trace d'énergie ionique. Ces étoiles, une fois débarrassées de leurs voiles de poussière se distinguèrent en chasseurs spatiaux. La peinture sur leurs fuselages était depuis bien longtemps écaillée mais le symbole de la 5ème armée cornerienne y était encore reconnaissable. A ce dernier était apposé une épée perçant une aile en sa base ainsi qu'une planète divisée en trois bandes de couleurs. Autours de ce sigle, les mentions « 44th Wind Sword » pour la désignation militaire de l'équipe et « Psyonic Strikers » pour son nom. En formation, les trois appareils s'arrêtèrent.

« Nous y voila, Meteo. ». La voix du félin qui avait pris la parole était celle du commandant de l'escadron, le Cpt. 1st Dockuri NOSEY. « Calibrez vos NVT sur le plan de vol que le QG nous a transmis avant notre saut. ». Deux écrans holographiques affichant les têtes de ses coéquipiers, Kaolla NOVELTY et Adam SIGHT apparurent devant lui dans son cockpit.

« - C'est la première fois que l'on a une mission ici, non ? Shift Leader, bien reçu. Je me dirige vers le PSN-1 Dockuri.

- Ici Recon, idem. Kaolla, je te couvre.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, Adam.

- Recon pour Leader. Adam, je préfèrerai que tu te concentres sur le balayage de la zone. Fais un LRS aussi souvent que possible et ouvre l'œil, je me charge de protéger Kaolla.

- Je comprends. A vos ordres, Leader.

- Dockuri, supporterais tu toujours aussi peu que ma sécurité ne te sois pas confiée ? » Le ton de l'oiseau qu'était Kaolla était rieur, mais Dockuri ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille !

« - Si tu pouvais garder ce genre de réflexion pour plus tard… Bon, on y va !

- Ca va, ne le prend pas pour toi !

- Contente toi d'aller piéger ces astéroïdes et tout se passera bien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Adam, toujours rien de ton côté ? » Le dragon attendit quelques instants avant de répondre. Son scan longue portée ne révéla pas grand-chose de suspect pour l'instant et ses dons d'Arch-mètre n'apportèrent aucune donnée aux relevés du processeur de bord.

« - RAS, si ce n'est des échos radar répertoriés en classes civile et commerciales. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon IFF est au vert sur tout ce quadrant.

- Ok, tant mieux… Kaolla.

- Oui Dockuri ?

- On arrive au PSN-3. Déploie les mines stellaires sur les astéroïdes peints.

- Bien reçu, Leader. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps…

- Prends ton temps, tant qu'Adam n'aura pas détecté de menaces, on n'est pas pressés !

- Je sais, je sais… Et si tu allais remuer la poussière autours d'Adam au lieu de me stresser comme ça ?

- Désolé, mais je ne le sens vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui ! Ca m'apprendra à boire cette saloperie de café alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il est infect… ».

Sur ce, le vaisseau de Dockuri décrocha de la trajectoire de Kaolla et se dirigea vers le chasseur d'Adam, à l'arrêt. Ce dernier, contrairement aux autres utilisait le Fighter standard pour une équipe Wind Sword, un appareil long, à la ligne effilée et doté de systèmes d'armement rapides, précis mais aussi légers que le vaisseau en lui-même. Oui, cet

ELSpaF-12 représentait parfaitement ce que les Wind Swords devaient être, des éléments petits, efficaces, mais surtout… intouchables ! Surtout cette équipe, la seule composée de Shadamars, la seule disposant des modules de camouflage ES3, la seule tout court en fait…

A côté de celui d'Adam, l'A3F-75 de Dockuri, le « Docku » paraissait plus brutal et implacable, de par sa structure plus compacte et trapue. Ses deux tourelles à plasma « Inferno » étaient tout aussi efficaces que les canons à protons d'Adam, mais avec une puissance de feu de loin supérieur. Moins rapide mais bien plus maniable, le Docku permettait d'exécuter à peu près n'importe quelle manœuvre de combat avancé. Ses trois générateurs à fusion partielle alimentaient un bouclier robuste permettant d'absorber à peu près tout ce que l'adresse du pilote n'arrivait pas à esquiver. Mais ce potentiel n'était pas accessible à tous. En effet, le nombre de commandes et de paramètres à gérer pour obtenir un réglage dynamique et un pilotage fluide était énorme, surtout pour un monoplace ! Seul un pilote utilisant l'Interface Tactique de Navigation Psychoneurale Avancée ou InTaNPA intégrée au chasseur pouvait arriver à maîtriser le Docku, ce qui n'était possible que pour un Psykéiste. Comme Dockuri, ce chasseur sacrifiait un peu de sa sécurité au profil de capacités offensives hors normes.

« - Alors, toujours rien à l'horizon ?

- Hum… j'ai un écho étrange en approche. La perturbation psyonique est très faible, mais elle semble concentrée.

- Comment ça ? Comme un objet lourd, mais… inerte ?

- Ca change ! L'écho s'est divisé, on a de multiples signaux en formation serrée ! Sortie de l'hyperespace dans 23s à 4,6 de distance.

- Des drones ?

- Non, c'est trop léger.

- Quoi alors… ? » Soudain, le souvenir d'une mission précédente dans les environs du Secteur Y lui revinrent en tête. Brusquement, il fit pivoter son chasseur et fonça vers les astéroïdes ou Kaolla était toujours en train de déployer des mines. « Kaolla, dégage-toi de là !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Dockuri ?

- Des TISI, pleins et dans notre direction !

- C'n'est pas possible Dockuri, ces torpilles utilisent des fenêtres de saut hyperespace pour voyager, d'accord, mais il leur faut quand même un relais de guidage dans la zone pour acquérir leurs cibles. Si un bâtiment de télémétrie ennemi était dans les environs, Adam l'aurait sûrement déjà détecté… » Le dragon leur coupa la parole :

« - Leader pour Recon. Quoi que ce la puisse être, ça arrive, maintenant !

- Bien reçu Adam ! Activez vos ES3. Torpilles ou pas, ça ne pourra pas nous verrouiller si l'on est… »

Dockuri n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'espace s'ouvrit en deux, laissant s'échapper une douzaine de points brillants en ligne. Il s'agissait bien de TISI. Au bout de quelques secondes, au lieu de suivre leur trajectoire initiale, les mortels projectiles ajustèrent leur course en direction des vaisseaux du 44ème Wind Sword. Kaolla bondit dans son cockpit ! « C'est impossible, comment nous ont elles localisé ? ». La distance séparant Dockuri et ses coéquipiers des TISI se réduisait dangereusement et allait atteindre un seuil critique lorsque Dockuri ordonna un repli stratégique :

« - Kaolla, Adam, MTR-07, maintenant ! ». Kaolla répliqua vivement.

« - T'es malade Dockuri ? Avec les rétrofusées de secours ?

- Ces trucs ne peuvent pas nous avoir localisé, fais ce que je te dis un peu ! ».

Plus le temps de réfléchir, les trois chasseurs exécutèrent leurs Manœuvre Tactique de Repli numéro 7 évitant ainsi de peu les torpilles. Apparemment privées de cibles, ces dernières s'écrasèrent sur les premiers astéroïdes derrière le groupe de vaisseaux pourtant encore camouflés. Soudain, une explosion géante souffla la zone et repoussa le 44ème Wind Sword plus loin, dans toutes les directions. Agrippé à ses commandes, Dockuri essayait de ne pas heurter les gigantesques débris de roches qui fusaient autours de lui. « - Qu'est ce que… ?

- Mes mines Dockuri ! Les TISI ont frappé des astéroïdes où j'avais placé des mines.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Kaolla !

- Ca va, juste quelques éraflures sur ma carlingue toute neuve, mais mon ES3 a surchauffé en absorbant la déflagration !

- Et toi Adam ?

- Un peu surpris, mais j'ai pu ralentir l'onde de choc sur mon vaisseau. Tous mes systèmes répondent.

- Ok, dégageons nous de ce bordel d'abord. »

Les vaisseaux du 44ème Wind Sword stabilisèrent leurs trajectoires et sortirent de la masse de roche mobile qu'était devenue cette partie de Meteo. En formation, ils s'écartèrent pour rester hors de danger d'éventuelles projections. « - Kaolla, combien te reste-t-il de mines ?

- A peine une demi-douzaine… Et apparemment, toutes celles qui étaient déjà déployées ont explosé !

- Combien y'en avait-il de prêtes ?

- Six. J'en étais à la moitié de mon travail. » Dockuri était pensif dans son cockpit. Il essayait d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle dont il ne connaissait ni l'image ni les dimensions… Adam prit la parole : « - Dockuri, j'ai remarqué qu'aucune des torpilles n'a tenté de corriger sa trajectoire après ou même pendant notre MTR.

- Hum… Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai Adam.

- Et puis, douze mines, douze TISI ! C'est comme si… Leur cible n'avait pas été nous ! Ou du moins pas directement…

- Tu veux dire les astéroïdes ? » Kaolla intervint alors :

« - Tu te souviens Dockuri ? Je te disais que les TISI avaient besoin d'un relais de ciblage pour verrouiller leur objectif.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Tu ne vois pas ? Un astéroïde de la taille de ceux qui ont explosés ne dérive pas assez vite pour que sa position varie sensiblement entre le départ d'une TISI et son arrivée. En incluant une marge d'erreur ou un calculateur de compensation en temps réel, c'est même plus que jouable de les envoyer sur une cible déjà définie avec des coordonnées précises.

- Je vois. Vérifions ça ! Regarde si les positions des balises concordent avec les astéroïdes qui ont explosés.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Adam, retourne à la surveillance du quadrant, la fête ne fait peut-être que commencer…

- Bien reçu. »

Les secondes qui défilaient en silence étaient lourdes pour tous. Alors que Kaolla et Adam s'affairaient sur l'appareillage de leurs chasseurs, Dockuri inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il devait organiser la colossale somme de données et de connexions possibles dans sa tête pour trouver une explication à tout cela. Kaolla le coupa dans ses réflexions au bout d'une petite minute.

« - Dockuri ? J'ai comparé les coordonnées de nos balises à fréquences larges avec celles des impacts des TISI. Soit c'est une incroyable coïncidence, soit ces astéroïdes étaient bel et bien leurs cibles.

- Ok, merci.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Ouvre un canal sécurisé avec le QG. Nous devons avertir le Général Pepper en personne si possible.

- Bien reçu. »

Pendant que Kaolla discutait avec l'officier de liaison cornerien par l'intermédiaire de son module de communication holographique, Dockuri et Adam essayaient de tirer les premières conclusions des évènements. « - Dockuri, il se pourrait que nos ennemis aient voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups. En détruisant les mines pendant que nous étions en train de les déployer, ils auraient pu nous réduire en purée par la même occasion. Imagine qu'un rocher ait heurtée la réserve de Kaolla. Avec une explosion concentrée de six mines au même endroit, on ne serait sûrement plus là pour en parler !

- Cela pose tout de même certaines questions. Comment ont-ils su ?

- Un espion, selon toute vraisemblance…

- Ouais, cela me semble la possibilité la plus probable. Je demanderai à Kaolla, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient juste détecté un groupe de BFL quelques part dans un champ d'astéroïdes et qu'ils aient gâchés autant de TISI pour ça…

- Cela se discute. Il devait y avoir un passage important de bâtiments de guerre venomiens par ici. Peut être ont-ils juste eu de la chance en scannant la zone.

- J'en doute. Et pour le jour et l'heure de l'impact alors ? Ca ferait trop de coïncidences… »

Kaolla leur coupa la parole pour indiquer qu'une connexion sécurisée directe avec le Gnrl. Pepper était prête. La tête de chien sertie de l'immense casquette pourpre de commandant des armées corneriennes apparut sur les projecteurs des trois appareils du 44ème Wind Sword.

« - Eh bien Capitaine NOSEY, qui y'a-t-il ?

- Mon Général, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'annuler cette mission sur Meteo !

- Elle est capitale, vous le savez ! Expliquez-moi tout.

- Kaolla ?

- Il y a quelques minutes à peine, alors que j'étais en train de déployer les mines stellaires sur les astéroïdes désignés, nous avons été pris pour cible par douze TISI.

- Vous me semblez encore en vie, c'est l'essentiel.

- En effet mon Général. Et pour cause, la cible des TISI n'était pas nous, mais les astéroïdes piégés.

- En êtes vous certains ?

- Oui mon Général. Nous avons comparé les coordonnées et tout concorde.

- Avez-vous une explication à ça, Capitaine NOSEY ?

- Plusieurs possibilités sont à considérer, mais nous pensons que notre plan de vol et les coordonnées de nos objectifs ont été délibérément transmis à l'ennemi !

- Une taupe, parmi nous ?

- Selon le Lieutenant SIGHT, c'est la seule explication. En effet, notre heure de départ n'a été fixée qu'à peine quelques heures avant le début de cette mission, comme pour toute mission secrète de ce type. Or, le timing du lancer des TISI était parfait.

- Il faudra que nous abordions le problème au plus vite !

- Commencez par éplucher les listings des départements de la Logistique, de la Communication et la Division Stratégique. Notre plan de vol a forcément transité par l'un de ces services. J'y tiens personnellement, mon Général. J'ai failli perdre au moins l'un de mes coéquipiers !

- Je comprends votre inquiétude, Capitaine… Soyez surs que nous ferons le nécessaire pour démasquer ce traître ! Rentrez sur Corneria, je veux un rapport complet de la mission au plus… ». Il fut coupé par Adam :

« - Excusez-moi, mon Général. Leader, on a un transit hyperespace en approche. Pas des TISI, c'est nettement plus massif. Selon la déformation psyonique, c'est de la taille d'un croiseur de classe 2 ou 3. Il est sûrement escorté par des corvettes et une Frégate Porte-Vaisseaux.

- Bien reçu Recon. Mon Général, l'ennemi se déplace sûrement pour constater si son piège a fonctionné. Ils sont même peut être préparés à une embuscade ou du moins au combat. Doit-on les intercepter ?

- Quel que puisse être son but, à cette distance là de notre planète, cette flotte est une menace pour Corneria. Faites au mieux pour la stopper et si possible la réduire au silence. Le CPV-III Great Fox croise actuellement dans votre zone. Attendez-vous à recevoir son support. Capitaine NOSEY, vous garderez le commandement de l'opération. Pepper, terminé ! ».

La communication fut coupée et l'hologramme du Gnrl. Pepper disparut. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivé du contingent ennemi, il ne fallait pas le gâcher.

« - Adam, as-tu un moyen de déterminer où ces renforts vont se déployer ?

- Leur arrivée est imminente, la déformation gravitationnelle se précise. Je vous transmettrai les coordonnées dès que possible, à Kaolla et toi.

- Ok. A tous les vaisseaux, passez en mode de combat S/S. Si l'on a à faire face à un croiseur, il faudra privilégier les armes à rayonnement. Configurez vos systèmes offensifs sur « Beam ». Kaolla, ta charge de mine risque d'être dangereuse pour toi dans tes soutes. Mais je suis sur qu'elles feraient plus joli sur la coque de leurs bâtiments à eux si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Tout à fait Dockuri ! ».

Dockuri semblait avoir dissipé l'anxiété en lui, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu qu'un combat allait débuter. Depuis la guerre contre Andross sur Taklys, il avait bataillé de nombreuses fois contre ces hordes mécaniques venues de Venom. Sans se perdre à mépriser les drones de combat ennemis, il avait appris à apprécier l'exécution de ces quelques manœuvres qui court-circuitent si bien leur IA. Il n'y avait donc aucune crainte à les affronter, mais il persistait tout de même cette tension, cette vague d'adrénaline qui parcourt le corps d'un pilote alors que ses radars bipent encore dans le vide et que ses mains se serrent contre les commandes de son chasseur. Cette excitation n'avait pas de valeur pour Dockuri. De quoi évaporer la morosité d'une terne journée et le mauvais souvenir de ce café qui vraiment était infecte… Enfin, avec juste le temps de se positionner pour accueillir les arrivants comme il se doit, Adam transmis les coordonnées de saut ennemi aux autres vaisseaux. Les trois appareils se dispersèrent autours du point indiqué. Combien allaient-ils être ? Seront-ils acharnés ? Y'aura-t-il des renforts ? Est-ce que le Great Fox arrivera assez en retard pour ne priver le 44ème Wind Sword d'aucun drone à descendre ? Tout tournait si vite ! Décidément, il n'y a que dans son cockpit, sur un champ de bataille que Dockuri se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Les comptes à rebours estimant l'arrivée de l'ennemi allaient bientôt finir leur course sur le temps T0, cet instant unique à chaque bataille où tout commence. « Gardez vos ES3 activés aussi longtemps que possible. Je veux que le peu d'êtres vivants qui seront présents dans ces vaisseaux qui accourent ici s'en mordent les doigts à force de voir leurs drones exploser tous seuls ! ». Puis il arriva, cet éclair généré par l'ouverture de la brèche hyperespace. Les yeux de Dockuri rétrécirent. Le temps ralentissait autours de lui, il pouvait sentir les pulsations de chaque système de son chasseur. Un rictus se dessina au creux de sa bouche alors qu'il activa le couplage de ses systèmes d'armement avec l'InTaNPA. Son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette pour libérer toute la puissance du Docku. Une longue traînée de plasma en fusion envahit l'espace pour percuter de plein fouet la coque de la corvette qui venait d'arriver. Cette dernière explosa en une série de déflagration pendant que les autres bâtiments continuaient à émerger de l'hyperespace. Deux ILC « Mareekt », un escadron complet de SCD « Vulture » et enfin, l'imposant SAC-III de Classe « Grave » qui avait été prévu par Adam. Suivant Dockuri, Kaolla et Adam engagèrent le combat, toujours invisibles sous la protection de leurs ES3. Sur le pont de commandement du croiseur, le « Dagger », une silhouette massive observait les explosions qui illuminaient périodiquement l'espace à travers la baie vitrée. « Maudits Shadamars ! Toujours cachés derrière votre couardise électronique à ce que je vois… ». Plus frêle et courbée, une autre silhouette, celle d'un petit reptile s'approcha de lui.

« - Mon Commandant ?

- Qui y'a-t-il, Capitaine Drenz ?

- Nos senseurs ont confirmés qu'il s'agit bien là des appareils du 44ème Wind Sword de Corneria.

- Evidemment que ce sont eux ! Et maintenant, dépêchez vous, notre temps est précieux, en informations et en matériel…

- Bien mon Commandant ! Mais cela nous prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu, l'une de nos batteries auxiliaires de radars se trouvait sur l'ILC « Venom-XII », la corvette qui a été détruite à son arrivée.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas gaspiller notre temps ici ! Appelez un DBF en renfort si nécessaire. Nous devons les retenir assez longtemps pour calibrer ces détecteurs.

- Oui mon Commandant. » Et il tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner en baragouinant des ordres aux autres officiers sur le pont. Le Commandant le suivit un instant du regard, soupira du fait de toujours avoir à travailler avec un second aussi incompétent et enfin se retourna pour observer de nouveau la bataille qui se résumait à une grande partie de tir aux pigeons pour les pilotes Shadamars. « Et où te cacheras tu quand ton stratagème de lâche ne fera plus effet… _Dockuri_ ? ». Dehors, les pertes venommiennes ne cessaient d'augmenter. Cependant, la balance des forces était loin de pencher du côté du 44ème Wind Sword. Le SAC-III Dagger continuait de cracher des drones et les deux ILC n'en finissaient pas de canarder à tout va, au hasard pour ainsi dire. Soudain, un artilleur chanceux parvint à traverser l'ES3 du chasseur de Dockuri, désactivant de ce fait son effet occultant. « Mon ES3 a lâché, ça va devenir intéressant ! ». Mais Kaolla n'interpréta pas la situation de la même manière. « - Dockuri, espèce de grosse brute ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait à mon appareil ?

- Ton appareil ?

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Ca va, c'est superficiel, _ton_ module de diagnostique intégré devrait pouvoir gérer ça…

- Y'a intérêt ! Parce que ce n'est pas dans ce bazar que je pourrais m'en occuper moi-même.

- C'est bon, j'te dis. Ct'enfoiré a juste eu du bol ! Jm'en vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières moi, à cet ILC… »

Dockuri glissa sur sa gauche en enchaînant une série de tonneaux puis aligna sa trajectoire sur l'ILC qui avait endommagé son chasseur. Pendant que son interface de ciblage verrouillait le bâtiment, il sélectionna les missiles à fragmentation en déplaçant son pouce droit sur le stick de pilotage. Il ne pu en lancer aucun pour le moment, à cause du tir de barrage, mais ses tourelles Inferno, ajustées sur le générateur de bouclier de la corvette d'interception firent mouche et l'écran de protection externe du vaisseau disparut. Dockuri redressa et pris un peu de distance avant de revenir à la charge en longeant l'ILC par le flan. Ce faisant, il envoya trois de ses projectiles. Les déflagrations successives des sous munitions des missiles réduirent à néant l'ensemble des tourelles anti-aériennes du bâtiment de guerre de ce côté là. Restant légèrement désaxé pour rester à couvert, il plaça le Docku devant l'ILC, et le retourna pour faire face à la passerelle de commandement. Il ne pouvait les distinguer, mais Dockuri imaginait la tête des officiers qui devaient sûrement paniquer en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il sourit dans son cockpit et brancha sa radio à larges fréquences. « A l'attention de l'ILC qui a eu l'impolitesse d'abîmer du matériel militaire cornerien, je vous adresserai bien une contravention pour dégradation de bien publique, mais votre immatriculation n'est pas claire. ». Après avoir pouffé de rire, avec l'InTaNPA, Dockuri initialisa la séquence de tir de l'arme la plus dévastatrice que le Docku portait, la paire de canons psyoniques jumelés, placés à l'extrémité de son aile droite. Le concept de canon psyonique est assez étrange, dans la mesure où il est bien évidement impossible de canaliser mécaniquement de la Psyosis. Cependant, l'apport en énergie fourni par un pilote psykéiste est facilement utilisable, pour peu qu'il soit bien placé. Dockuri se concentra donc pour charger le noyau de Metalith présent dans la chambre à induction du canon. La résonance psyonique de ce rare minerai est la plus forte qui puisse exister et le cycle d'induction énergétique se créa en quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas besoin de la jauge d'énergie qui s'était affiché sur son tableau de bord pour sentir cette dernière monter. Ayant atteint un niveau de concentration suffisant, Dockuri stabilisa le cycle et configura son canon pour obtenir un puissant rayon d'énergie. A cette distance là d'une ILC privée de ses boucliers, cela risquait de faire un sacré feu d'artifice. Le doigt sur la gâchette, il rebrancha sa radio. « Bon eh bien… A défaut de PV, vous pourrez toujours transmettre mes salutations à votre patron! ». Dockuri coupa la fréquence et écrasa son doigt sur la pièce de métal jusqu'au point de butée. De l'extérieur, le spectacle était encore plus fascinant que depuis son cockpit. L'éclair lumineux qui venait de sortir de la bouche des deux canons scintillait en émettant des phénomènes d'interférences optiques bleutées. La beauté de cet assaut dépassait de loin la performance en elle-même. En effet, le rayon avait traversé la corvette de part en part ! Avant que cette dernière explose, Dockuri eut juste le temps de se dégager pour revenir dans la bataille.

La dernière ILC présente n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre les autres. Kaolla et Adam, qui avaient délaissé les drones pour faire taire les batteries d'interception de la corvette malmenaient cette dernière, surchargeant ses boucliers de salves bien placées. Pendant un rase-mottes acrobatique, Kaolla largua deux des mines qui restaient dans ses soutes à proximité de la coque de l'ILC. En s'éloignant, elle interpella Adam dans l'HoloCom pour qu'il se mette à l'abri. Soudain, elle vira pour aligner l'une de ses mines. Mais le bolt qui la fit exploser ne vint pas de l'un de ses Railguns mais du Docku, fonçant en ligne droite. La déflagration souffla le peu de protection restante et activa la deuxième charge. Alors que l'ILC disparut dans un déluge de feu, le chasseur de Dockuri fila au travers en effectuant des tonneaux pour dissiper le nuage embrasé autours de lui. Depuis son cockpit, le volatile n'en finissait plus d'enguirlander son coéquipier !

« - Nan mais ça ne va pas la tête ou quoi ?

- T'es vraiment mauvaise perdante Kaolla…

- Quoi ? Moi, mauvaise « perdante » ? C'est toujours moins pire qu'un tricheur inconscient !

- T'avais qu'à ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires.

- Tu te rends compte que t'as failli me faire griller ?

- Si tu t'étais retourné là, c'est que tu avais estimé que tu étais hors de danger ici, non ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas une raison. C'était mon ILC !

- Bon bon… On te la comptabilisera sur tes stats _ta_ corvette, ok ?

- Y'a intérêt, _Capitaine_ ! »

Sur le pont du Dagger, tous s'agitaient, motivés par l'accomplissement de leur tâche, mais aussi par l'angoisse de se faire descendre par les chasseurs ennemis dehors, ou les foudres du Commandant à l'intérieur… Les « Espèce de tas de ferraille inutile ! » ponctuaient les « Bande d'incapables ! » qui résonnaient sur le pont. Déjà trois ILC réduites en pièces et au moins l'équivalent de deux escouades complètes de Vulture ! Mais il savait parfaitement que ces carcasses à la dérive dans l'espace ne représentaient rien pour Andross. Si sa mission s'avérait être un succès, une épine dans le pied de son empereur serait à jamais retirée. Ce satané Projet Wind Sword devait retourner dans l'oubli, comme cette maudite planète aurait du le rester. Ces quelques Shadamars représentaient à eux seul une force capable d'influencer le cours d'une bataille ou d'une opération. Notamment ces satanés systèmes occultants ES3. Si Andross avait coupé les ponts diplomatiques avec les Shadamars, c'était entre autre à cause de leur refus de partager leur technologie. Qu'ils aient si vite accepté de doter des chasseurs corneriens de ce genre d'appareillage l'avait rendu fou de rage. Oui, Taklys n'aurait jamais du être autre que l'Hydryldan des temps immémoriaux des Cornerus, la planète prison d'une population damnée et bannie. A cette pensée, le Commandant eut un léger rictus. Il connaissait bien cet ennemi là et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ce genre d'adversaires.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix grossièrement synthétisée d'un droïde opérateur de navigation : « Entrée Hyperespace. Signature confirmée comme Croiseur Classe III. Transpondeur IFF : Corneria. Arrivée à distance d'engagement 9.2 dans 15 secondes ! ». Comment ? Un croiseur de support ? Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait mal. Alors qu'il demanda à un officier de liaison d'appeler un torpilleur en renfort, le Commandant éprouva un désagréable sentiment, celui de l'échec, de la poisse… de la malédiction.

_« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas… »_

Mais ce fut bel et bien ce croiseur cornerien, celui que les quelques officiers de chair et de sang de l'armée d'Andross redoutaient de croiser au détour de chaque mission en territoire ennemi. Le Great Fox.

Dans l'intercom du vaisseau, sur la passerelle principale, son Commandant prit la parole pour se présenter dans la bataille :

« Ici Starfox, paré au combat ! »

**Fin du Chapitre 01 : Raid sur Météo**

**Retrouvez prochainement le 44th Wind Sword dans : **

**Chapitre 02 : Au cœur du Dagger**


	2. Au Coeur du Dagger

**Chapitre 02 : Au cœur du Dagger**

« Ici Starfox, paré au combat ! »  
Cette phrase, toute bonne à rythmer un mauvais film d'action avait pourtant le mérite de répandre un sentiment de force et de vigueur parmi les troupes qui combattaient aux côtés de cette équipe d'exception, de doute voire de panique chez ses ennemis. Il fallait avouer que le charisme du pilote qui avait coutume de la déclamer était de notoriété publique. Ce pilote qui avait perdu son père contre Andross et qui nourrissait à travers ses haut-faits d'armes les espoirs de toute une planète contre le Mal incarné, Fox McCloud.

« - Capitaine NOSEY, ici Starfox. Nous avons reçu un signal de support du QG de Corneria pour vous épauler.  
- Et moi qui pensais que vous arriveriez assez tard pour nous laisser le gâteau, mais ce n'est pas de refus. La puissance de feu risque de nous manquer contre ce croiseur…  
- Nous apprêtons nos chasseurs, comptez sur notre présence en vol dans un peu moins de cinq minutes.  
- Faites attention aux tirs croisés, ces Vultures sont des Mk.8 apparemment. Ils réfléchissent ceux là !  
- C'est noté, à tout de suite. »

Pendant que Kaolla transmettait les données de mission au Great Fox pour que l'équipe entrante soit opérationnelle tout de suite, Dockuri manœuvrait pour éviter à sa coque de subir les dommages que son ES3, toujours en cours d'autoréparation ne pouvait plus absorber. Starfox ne se fit pas beaucoup attendre et les quatre Arwings, les chasseurs prototypes sortirent de leur baie de lancement pour se plonger dans la bataille. Il s'en suivit un certain moment où la balance des forces sembla pencher contre les venomiens : Les réserves de drones se faisaient plus minces alors que ceux en vol explosaient de plus en plus vite. Sans les intercepteurs que le 44th Wind Sword avait détruit, c'était peine perdu contre une demi douzaine de chasseurs rapides et légers ! Bien que cet état de fait n'empêche pas un certain pilote batracien d'appeler à l'aide dans l'intercom tactique plusieurs fois, la victoire sembla maintenant acquise aux Corneriens et au 44th Wind Sword. Mais alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de Vultures opérationnelles, le croiseur venomien largua tout autours de lui une multitude de relais de transmission. Slippy Toad, l'ingénieur désigné de Starfox repris la parole, mais pas pour demander que l'on s'occupe des drones qui le poursuivaient :

« - Je capte une transmission émanant du SAC. » Dit-il. L'Ace Pilot de Starfox, Falco Lombardi crut bon d'ajouter :  
« - Vous croyez qu'ils veulent se rendre ?  
- Pourquoi avoir déployé des balises de transmissions alors ?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? » Fox les coupa pour arriver à l'essentiel. « Diffuse nous ça sur les haut-parleurs Slippy. »

Après quelques secondes de grésillements, la voie aigüe d'un officier venomien fut enfin discernable.

« Message du SAC-III Dagger pour Intel SRB-1-34-FD. Veuillez relayer le message suivant au Haut-Commandement de l'Empereur. L'Opération « Night Spear » est un succès. Pertes Vultures critiques et 3 ILC détruites, mais le dispositif de camouflage Shadamar a été déjoué. Je répète, nos senseurs peuvent maintenant verrouiller les chasseurs camouflés. Temps avant optimisation, recompilation et transmission des données de calibrage estimé à 30 minutes. Nous procéderons à un test pour confirmer nos résultats. SAC-III Dagger, terminé ! »

Puis la voix se tut et les grésillements reprirent. Un silence pesant s'installa dans les cockpits des chasseurs Shadamars.

« - McCloud pour Psyonic Leader. Qu'en pensez-vous Capitaine NOSEY ?  
- Pas grand-chose à part qu'il faut à tout prix intercepter ces données ! » La gravité de la situation ne sembla pas avoir atteint le faucon qu'était Falco et ses sarcasmes :  
« - Il semblerait que vous ayez à trouver un nouveau tour de passe-passe pour vous balader peinard dans Lylat, les magiciens là.  
- Falco, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. » Kaolla ne se contenta pas de cette réflexion.  
« - Dis donc, le piaf, puis-je te rappeler que sans nos modules ES3, bon nombre d'opérations directes contre Corneria n'auraient pas pu être déjouées. Si nos « tours de passe-passe » n'étaient que des tickets pour un tour gratos pour visiter le système, on s'en serait contenté avant de rentrer chez nous !  
- Va dire ça à tous nos pilotes qui volent à découvert, poussin.  
- Excusez nous d'être les seuls à avoir les compétences pour le vol furtif, bande de… » Mais Dockuri la coupa.  
« - Kaolla, ça suffit ! Si ce pilote n'est pas capable d'apprécier l'aide que nous leur offrons, c'est son problème. Il se rendra compte que la technologie ES3 est plus qu'un bouclier camouflant en temps voulu.  
- …  
- Le Capitaine NOSEY à raison. Falco, notre mission est d'épauler le 44th Wind Sword ici, pas se réjouir de leurs mésaventures.  
- Pff, il semblerait que le sens de l'humour se perde aussi vite que les dispositifs de camouflage…  
- Falco !  
-Ca va, j'ai compris. Bon alors, on fait quoi ? » Ce fut au tour d'Adam de prendre la parole.  
« - Un SAC-III est typiquement équipé d'un armement de croisière. Et il vole en formation serrée avec le porte-vaisseau. Il ne serait donc pas très prudent de l'attaquer avec le Great Fox, ce dernier ayant apparemment abandonné ses modules de torpillage pour des pistes de décollage rapide.  
- Effectivement, Lieutenant SIGHT. Nous avons décidé de nous en remettre à la seule puissance de feu de nos Arwings et des canons de proue du Great Fox, cela étant largement suffisant contre des flottes légères. » Loin de rechercher l'affrontement, le doyen de Starfox, Peppy Hare, encore muet jusqu'à présent essaya de proposer une autre alternative :  
« - Ne suffirait-il pas de brouiller leurs transmissions ?  
- Infaisable avec toutes ces balises de relai. Leurs positions les rendent difficilement attaquables de surcroit. »

Dockuri, plongé dans ses pensées prit alors la parole :  
« - Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule option… Aller se servir nous même ! » Falco fit mine de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.  
« - Qu'equ'y dit ? » Kaolla en profita pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au volatile bleu.  
« - Monsieur dire nous aller dans gros méchant vaisseau pour prendre trésor. C'est plus clair, cervelle de moineau ?  
- Kaolla, s'il te plait…  
- Quoi, ce n'est pas plus clair comme ça ?  
- Des remarques dans ce genre ne valent pas plus que les siennes… » Après un temps de silence, il ajouta « Mais oui, c'est plus clair comme ça ! » ainsi qu'un clin d'œil dans son HoloCom.  
« Bon, Starfox, vous continuerez à occuper leur attention. Ne prenez pas trop de risques, je veux juste qu'ils se concentrent sur vous et pas sur les épaves à la dérive qui vont s'introduire sur le Dagger.  
- Alors vous allez vraiment essayer ça, Capitaine ?  
- Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Kaolla, avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour pirater les données sur leur ordinateur central. Adam, ton ES3 est encore opérationnel, tu vas épauler Starfox.  
- Bien reçu, Leader.  
- Allez, silence radio à partir de maintenant. Bonne chasse à vous Starfox. Adam ?  
- Oui ?  
- Assure toi que nos charmants coéquipiers ne « manquent » de rien…  
- Je vois. J'y veillerai Dockuri. »

Avant de se séparer, Fox attira son attention dans l'HoloCom. « - Faites attention, NOSEY. Nous avons déjà combattu contre le Dagger et son Commandant est réputé pour faire des prisonniers, et lui aussi veille à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien.  
- C'est noté, McCloud. Merci. » Kaolla et Dockuri stoppèrent leurs moteurs et toute autre commande inutile pour baisser leur signature radar et ainsi disparaitre des écrans de leurs ennemis. En dérivant, ils s'approchèrent lentement du Dagger. Pour se parler sans se faire repérer, ils eurent à utiliser un moyen de communication bien moins conventionnel que leurs HoloComs. Ils concentrèrent leurs champs de Psyosis et établirent une connexion télépathique.  
_« - Ca va Kaolla ?  
- Je suis inquiète, mais ça devrait aller, merci.  
- Il va falloir faire vite, il reste à peine plus de vingt minutes !  
- Je sais, mais moi aussi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Toi aussi t'as pris de cette saloperie de café ?  
- Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler Dock'… Sur l'issue de cette mission. J'ai… J'ai un peu peur.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste concentrée et tout se passera bien. »_ Leurs chasseurs dérivèrent pendant près de cinq minutes avant qu'ils atteignirent la coque du Dagger. Avec leurs micro-fusées d'appoint à énergie froide, ils purent se positionner devant une baie d'appontage. Sans aucune difficulté, leurs chasseurs traversèrent le champ de confinement de la baie et se posèrent sur le pont. Dockuri et Kaolla sautèrent de leurs cockpits.  
« - Bon, prends juste de quoi pirater les données depuis l'ordinateur central…  
- Moi !  
- … et de quoi te défendre…  
- Toi !  
- … qui puisse rentrer dans un holster holographique.  
- Ah, je vais aller voir dans ma soute. »  
Il n'était pas bizarre pour Dockuri de voir Kaolla beaucoup plus détendue après avoir quitté son appareil. Cette dernière ayant toujours été beaucoup plus à l'aise au sol que dans un chasseur, cela n'était plus très surprenant pour lui. Elle marcha vers l'arrière de son vaisseau et déverrouilla le coffre placé entre les deux tuyères de sortie de ses moteurs. Ce dernier s'ouvrit et elle découvrit avec surprise un arsenal complet comptant pistolets, pistolets mitrailleurs et même quelques fusils d'assaut. Dockuri arriva derrière elle et pouffa de rire :  
« - Ca y est, je sais pourquoi ton chasseur était moins maniable que d'habitude !  
- Mais qu'est ce que ça fiche là tout ce bazar ? »  
Il prit un BLP-15, compact et efficace et le fourra dans son holster de cuisse. Une fois activé, ses capteurs mimèrent leur environnement et l'arme ainsi que son support semblèrent disparaitre. Kaolla fit de même puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du hangar. Elle s'arrêta avant d'appuyer sur panneau d'ouverture.  
« - Et on va jouer les touristes comme ça ?  
- Non, tu as raison. Il va falloir trouver de quoi se camoufler.  
- Je ne pense pas avoir d'holo-holster de taille suffisante pour toi.  
- Je pensais plutôt à un uniforme local. » Il regarda autours de lui et se dirigea vers une espèce de bureau. « Je suis sur que ces bleus de travail suffiront en attendant. » Ils se changèrent, resanglèrent leurs holsters puis sortirent dans le couloir à la recherche de leurs précieuses données. Le décor était très sobre. Les coursives n'étaient pas peintes et la teinte du métal servant de structure était mat et semblait même aspirer le peu de lumière ambiante. Aucun marquage n'était présent, ce qui ne les aida pas à se repérer. Ils ne croisèrent que peu de monde. Ces derniers, semblant pressés et nerveux ne faisaient que jeter un vague coup d'œil à eux pour reconnaitre leur uniforme sans les dévisager. Les drones de bord faisaient de même. _« Il y a peu être des puces d'identification dans le tissu pour qu'ils reconnaissent les mécanos. »_ Après quelques minutes de pérégrination, ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir sans aucune porte. Un instant après s'y être engagé, deux officiers arrivèrent à l'autre bout, se dirigeant vers eux. Ils étaient encore à une vingtaine de mètres, camouflés dans l'ombre quand Dockuri avisa sur le mur un écriteau peint. _« - Heu… Je crois que l'accès à cette partie là du vaisseau est réglementé.  
- Zut, et on ne peut pas rebrousser chemin maintenant, ils nous ont surement vu ! »_ Et en effet, les officiers venomiens accélérèrent le pas. _« - Une idée Kaolla ?  
- Tourne-toi vers moi !  
- Quoi ?  
- Fais ce que je te dis un peu ! »_ Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Dockuri s'exécuta et alors qu'il lui fit face, elle lui sauta au coup en enfonçant son bec dans sa gueule. Avec l'élan, elle le plaqua contre le mur opposé, le serrant contre elle. Les deux officiers arrivèrent et lâchèrent un dédaigneux « Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, retournez à vos postes immédiatement ! » avant de les dépasser. Kaolla rompit son baiser à ce moment là et après un autre clin d'œil dégaina silencieusement son pistolet. Dockuri mit une seconde à comprendre, puis fit de même et aligna la tête du venomien de gauche. A l'unisson, ils tirèrent une munition chacun et se précipitèrent pour récupérer les deux corps inertes. Prestement, ils les trainèrent vers le local le plus proche et se changèrent. Transformés en officiers, Kaolla et Dockuri purent enfin déambuler dans les couloirs du Dagger sans se préoccuper des autres. A sa montre, il remarqua que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté et qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Heureusement pour eux, les hauts quartiers de vaisseaux étaient plus fournis en indications et ils n'eurent pas à chercher beaucoup pour arriver devant la salle de transmissions externes. Plantés devant le sas d'entrée, ils furent bloqués par un dispositif d'identification requérant un code ainsi qu'une analyse digitale et oculaire. Dockuri leva les yeux et aperçu une bouche d'aération au plafond. _« Bon, on contourne par là ? »_ Il se concentra sur son champ psyonique et une fois de plus, le temps sembla ralentir autours de lui. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations des moteurs du vaisseau, des pas d'officiers s'afférant sur les ponts, mais aussi et surtout les pulsations des grilles de sécurité disposées dans le conduit. _« - Hum… J'espère que t'es en forme aujourd'hui.  
- Des grilles laser ?  
- Au moins trois, des Pulse-VII apparemment. »_ Kaolla lâcha un télépathique juron avant de hocher la tête _« Bon, on y va. »_  
Psyosis concentrée sous ses pieds, Dockuri bondit et emporta avec lui la fine plaque de métal en s'engouffrant dans le conduit. Kaolla le rejoint après s'être assuré que le tonitruant bruit qu'il s'était copieusement retenu d'éviter n'avait attiré personne. _« Bonjour la discrétion ! »_ Après quelques « pas », ils arrivèrent à la première grille de protection. Dockuri se colla à gauche pour laisser passer Kaolla devant. Cette dernière examina le dispositif et conclu que le seul moyen d'avancer serait de dévier la trajectoire des faisceaux, le boitier de commande étant hors de portée. Elle inspira profondément, se concentra et put enfin matérialiser son champ de protection psyonique : l'E.M. Field. Son complexe réseau de particules rompit instantanément le balai des rayons de protection. Avec une grimace, elle lui demanda de se dépêcher. Malheureusement pour elle, deux autres grilles laser eurent à être passées avant d'atteindre la bouche de sortie.   
_« - T'es sur que c'est bien là ?  
- Je vais voir. »_ Dockuri se concentra et parcouru la salle sous lui par le biais de son champ. _« J'ai trois échos, assez faibles. »_ Silencieusement, il souleva la grille et put observer pendant quelques instants les trois ingénieurs s'afférant sur leurs écrans pour finir de compiler les données. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas encore fini. Kaolla se décala pour jeter un coup d'œil à son tour. Sous le pistolet de son holster holographique, Dockuri empoigna dans le vide le manche d'un couteau et le tira. Ce dernier, hors du champ de camouflage se rematérialisa alors que Kaolla faisait de même. Cette dernière s'élança par la trappe et atterri sans un bruit. Aucun des scientifiques venomiens ne tourna la tête, ils étaient décidément très concentrés sur leurs travaux. Dockuri la suivit, et toucha le sol aussi silencieusement que Kaolla, léger comme une plume. Ils se relevèrent dos à dos. _« - Je prends le plus près du panneau d'alarme sur le mur là-bas, occupe toi de celui sur l'ordinateur principal. On verra pour le troisième.  
- Ca ne te dérangerait pas si on ne faisait que les neutraliser ? Ce ne sont que des scientifiques après tout…  
- Pour qu'ils recommencent leurs travaux deux fois plus vite après qu'ils se réveillent ?  
- … Tu as raison. Nous devons pouvoir continuer à voler sous nos ES3.  
- Attends attends ! Et si on « les faisait prendre une sieste » et qu'on en profite pour hum… disons vérifier leurs travaux ?  
- Ca me plait ça, merci Dock' ! »_  
Ils firent pivoter leurs couteaux et tournèrent d'un cran le pommeau au bout de leurs manches pour les faire passer en mode de décharge électrostatique. Dockuri s'approcha de sa cible et pendant un bref instant densifia son champ psyonique de manière à étouffer tout bruit dans un rayon d'un mètre. A l'intérieur de sa bulle de silence, il enfonça le bout de son manche dans le dos de l'ingénieur tout en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. L'électrochoc fit son effet et Dockuri maintint le corps pour le poser doucement contre le mur. Quand il se retourna, Kaolla se tenait toujours derrière le scientifique scotché devant son ordinateur. Pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, il aurait à neutraliser le troisième en même temps que Kaolla. Restant sur place, il fit glisser la lame dans sa paume et se mit en position de lancer. A son signal, il fit virevolter son couteau qui s'enfonça dans le dos du venomien comme pour le premier alors que Kaolla s'occupait du second.  
« - Je vais essayer de les manipuler pour ne pas qu'ils se méfient en se réveillant. Toi, occupe-toi des données sur l'ordinateur central.  
- Que suggérerais-tu comme « vérification » ?  
- Calibre-les sur une autre fréquence de distorsion, on va pouvoir faire des leurres. »  
Kaolla commença directement à pianoter sur le grand clavier devant elle. Pendant ce temps, Dockuri se concentra pour essayer de faire passer leur petite escarmouche pour un simple mal de crâne dans l'esprit des scientifiques venomiens. « Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps, cette OS est loin de compter parmi les plus sécurisées… » Mais Dockuri ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Hors du temps et de ses alentours, son attention naviguait déjà dans les recoins de la psyché du premier ingénieur. Pour lui, la manipulation mentale n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir, tant sur le plan de la performance technique que sur celui de l'intrusion à un niveau aussi élevé. Il appréhendait beaucoup car une connexion aussi forte n'est jamais imperméable, sauf pour ceux qui se spécialisent dans le domaine. C'est donc avec prudence qu'il avait forcé l'E.M. Field intrinsèque du venomien. Manipuler sa mémoire courte lui prit un certain temps avant qu'il puisse passer au second. Kaolla, elle, était toujours à faire des allers-retours entre les différentes consoles de la salle, marmonnant souvent qu'elle avançait bien, qu'elle aurait fini bientôt.

Entre temps, sur le pont du Dagger, le Commandant, impatient appela son Second.  
« - Drenz ! Où en sommes-nous avec ces données ?  
- Il semblerait que cela mette plus de temps que prévu, mon Commandant.  
- Nous ne sommes pas en avance sur le planning à la base, c'est intolérable !  
- Mon… Mon Commandant, les choses avancent comme elles le peuvent.  
- Eh bien allez les faire avancer plus vite ! »  
Il ne savait pas qu'il envoyait son second vers les deux Shadamars. Dans la salle vers laquelle Drenz se dirigeait, Kaolla en était toujours à recompiler des données quand Dockuri se leva en soufflant un bon coup. « - Vraiment tordu, le dernier là !  
- Tu m'en diras tant… Bon, encore quelques instants, je n'ai plus qu'à effacer mes modifs' dans le log principal et ça sera fini.  
- Bien joué. »  
Ce faisant, il commença à déplacer les corps encore inertes des scientifiques pour les positionner de manière à ce qu'ils ne se doutent pas en se réveillant qu'ils aient été assommés. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux. Une série de bips retentit et il put entendre un panneau de métal coulisser. Celui qui s'approchait et qui n'était autre que le Capitaine Drenz était entré dans le sas intermédiaire. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une porte à passer pour se retrouver face à face avec Dockuri et Kaolla.  
« - Quelqu'un arrive, t'as fini ?  
- Presque !  
- Quand la porte s'ouvrira, fait semblant de neutraliser le scientifique. » Il empoigna fermement celui qu'il tenait pour lui faire mimer la posture debout. Dans son sas, Drenz avança négligemment, ignorant ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui. A cause de sa petite taille, il peina à faire valider le second contrôle de sécurité pour ouvrir la dernière porte. Cela le mit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur qu'à l'aller. Décidément, cette journée serait vraiment pourrie jusqu'au bout… Mais enfin, il arriva à passer son identificateur assez près de la borne pour déverrouiller la porte. Quand elle glissa sur le côté, il n'eut que le temps de lever les yeux en demandant où ils en étaient avant de voir le corps inanimé d'un lézard en blouse blanche heurter le mur à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que ? » Il se figea alors qu'il vit Kaolla neutraliser celui assis devant son écran d'un revers du coude dans la nuque. Il ne savait pas que cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'il était inconscient. En regardant devant lui, il vit un chat dégainer un pistolet vers lui en lui sommant de rester calme. Ne voulant pas risquer sa vie, Drenz obtempéra et se mit accroupi dans un premier temps. Au moment où Dockuri se retourna pour feindre de demander à Kaolla de commencer à pirater les données, il plongea vers un panneau d'alarme situé à proximité. Mais le félin n'était pas d'avis à augmenter le nombre d'invités à la fête et lui envoya une volée de bolts dans le dos. Alors que les mortels projectiles étaient encore à mi-chemin, une barrière immatérielle apparut juste devant le reptile et absorba les impacts. Cette barrière, Dockuri la connaissait bien. Pétrifié, il demanda fébrilement sans se soucier de la sonnerie stridente du signal d'alarme ou même se retourner : « Ka…Kaolla… Dis-moi que c'est le tien… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et cela aurait été bien inutile, au fond de lui, Dockuri savait pertinemment bien que l'E.M. Field qui venait d'être déployé n'avait pas la même signature psyonique que celui de sa partenaire. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réagir qu'une dizaine de robot-gardiens commençaient déjà à envahir la pièce pour capturer les intrus. A la vue des masses de métal, Dockuri se ressaisit _« - Kaolla, et pour les données ?  
- C'est dans la boite !  
- Ok, fais semblant de tout laisser en plan. »_ Ce faisant, il rehaussa son BLP-15 et choisit de délaisser la silhouette recroquevillée au sol de Drenz pour aligner un à un les droïdes. Kaolla fit de même, jouant des consoles de commandes et des sièges de la pièce comme couverts successifs. « - Remonte dans le conduit, on se barre !  
- Et l'E.M. Field ?  
- Si ce batard veut combattre, il se pointera bien assez tôt, allez, grouille-toi ! »  
A la première occasion, Dockuri bondit de sous la carcasse fumante d'un droïde et fourni à Kaolla un tir de couverture suffisant pour lui permettre de bondir à travers le plafond, par là où ils s'étaient infiltré. Mais il arriva un moment où la culasse de son pistolet resta bloquée en arrière. Il décida alors de balancer son arme, décapitant ainsi un autre droïde puis re-dégaina son couteau. La réflexion psyonique de la lame était assez élevée, grâce à sa composition et en concentrant son Champ-II de Psyosis à sa surface, Dockuri en augmenta assez la dureté pour pouvoir défléchir les rayons lasers qui lui arrivaient dessus. Alimenter un Time Lapse pour anticiper les tirs des droïdes ainsi que la concentration psyonique autours de la lame de son couteau lui demanda beaucoup trop d'efforts en quelques minutes. Soudain, il entendit le bruit d'une canette métallique heurtant le sol puis un télépathique « Yahooooourte ! » de la part de Kaolla. Reconnaissant le code pour désigner une grenade à saturation photonique, autrement dit une Flashbang, il put se couvrir les yeux en repliant son bras. Quand la pièce ne fut plus remplie d'un épais halo de lumière blanche quelques secondes plus tard, les droïdes qui investirent la pièce ne trouvèrent personne, les Shadamars avaient tous deux disparu ! Drenz mit quelques instants en plus avant de reprendre ses esprits puis il se releva pour activer l'intercom du panneau d'alarme.  
« - Mon Commandant, ils ont disparu !  
- Personne ne peut disparaitre instantanément, fouillez ce vaisseaux de fond en comble !  
- Bien Mon Comm…  
- J'ai dit exécution, ne perdez pas une seule seconde ! »  
Sur le pont principal, un des officiers de communication interpella le Commandant :  
« - Mon Commandant, j'ai une liaison directe depuis Venom, Code 12-1.  
- L'Empereur lui-même ? Transmettez sur Holographique ! »  
A quelques dizaines de centimètres en face de lui, une sombre et imposante silhouette se matérialisa. En signe de respect et de soumission, le Commandant s'agenouilla, masquant ainsi le fait qu'il était plus grand d'une quinzaine de centimètres que son maitre.  
« - Votre retard est inhabituel, Commandant ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Notre bâtiment a été infiltré par un commando shadamar, Mon Empereur. Mais nous allons les débusquer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
- Ne m'oblige pas à envoyer de nettoyeur pour toi, cela serait fâcheux…  
- Je… Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous assure.  
- Ce qui est nécessaire, c'est que j'obtienne ce que je veux ! Envoyez moi ces données ou vous périrez avec que ce soit sous le feu de ces maudits lylatiens ou le mien, est-ce compris ?  
- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Mon Empereur. »  
Et l'hologramme disparut. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front, une ambiance pesante s'était installée dans sa salle de commandement. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main, et s'occuper de ces Shadamars lui-même, comme au « bon vieux temps »…

**Fin du Chapitre 02 : Au Cœur du Dagger**

**Retrouvez prochainement le 44th Wind Sword dans : **

**Chapitre 03 : Psyken Strikers**


	3. Taklys Strikers

**Chapitre 03: Taklys Strikers**

Dans leur conduite d'aération, Dockuri et Kaolla se pressaient pour retrouver le hangar où étaient parqués leurs chasseurs, fuyant les bruits des droïdes qui s'agitaient dans les couloirs sous eux.  
« - Tu te souviens où c'est Dock' ?  
- Pas le moins du monde. Mais pour l'instant, va juste falloir trouver un endroit tranquille pour sortir de ces tuyaux. »  
Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent, tendant l'oreille. Puis, Dockuri dévissa la plaque devant lui et s'engouffra dans la coursive. Kaolla la suivit et dégaina son BLP-15.  
« - T'as perdu le tien ?  
-J'ai du le balancer sur un droïde, 'avais pas le temps de changer de chargeur.  
- Tu sais combien ça coûte ?  
- Oh, ça va…»

Leurs chamailleries les empêchèrent de remarquer les quelques soldats qui patrouillaient. Heureusement pour eux, ils semblaient assez mal informés. L'un d'entre eux interpella Dockuri :  
« - Officier ! Nous sommes à la recherche de deux intrus, avez-vous remarqué des suspects dans cette partie là du vaisseau ?  
- Heu, non… R.A.S ici, Soldat, mais je redoublerai de vigilance. On ne sait jamais où ils pourraient se cacher.  
- En effet. » Il se retourna et aboya à la meute de droïdes qui le suivait « Section ! Demi-tour ! » puis ils repartirent au pas de course. Les deux Shadamars restèrent immobile un instant. Kaolla se permis juste « 'Tain, il était grave quand même celui-là ! » avant de suivre Dockuri qui tentait de se repérer à un croisement proche. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à retrouver le long couloir qu'ils avaient traversé il y quelques dizaines de minutes. « On est sur la bonne voie apparemment… » Ils s'y engagèrent, espérant retrouver le siège de leurs vaisseaux rapidement. Arrivés au bout, ils virent un groupe de soldats agglutiné autour de la porte d'un local. « -Vous avez vu, ils ont été abattus dans le dos !  
- Les salopards !  
- Ils leur ont même pris leur uniforme… » En entendant ça, ils redoublèrent le rythme de leurs pas, mais l'un des gardes les repéra. « Eh, vous ! » Il s'approcha de Dockuri qui s'était arrêté pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons tout de suite.  
« Contrôle d'identité ! » Il aurait à être encore plus ferme que lui pour espérer s'en débarrasser et fit mine de prendre le mouche directement.  
« Vous savez à qui vous vous adressez… Soldat ? La même sur un autre ton ! » Sans se démonter, le garde reformula sa requête.  
« Monsieur, ce sont les ordres du Commandant lui-même, nous avons ordre de contrôler tout individu à bord de ce vaisseau. » Ce faisant, il approcha une espèce de lecteur de code-barres de l'uniforme que portait le félin. Il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier baissait sa main en direction de l'invisible emplacement de son couteau. Dockuri l'empoigna et avant même qui ne se rematérialise concentra une fois de plus son Champ-II sur la surface de la lame. D'un élégant et large revers, il découpa l'identificateur du soldat et entailla son visage dans l'élan, ignorant de ce fait la protection que son casque aurait du lui procurer. Le bruit de la chute du morceau de lecteur fut masqué par les lourds pas du soldat tétanisé, reculant avant de s'effondrer. Pendant ce temps, Dockuri sauta en arrière et prenant appui sur le mur replongea pour neutraliser un deuxième soldat. Kaolla quant à elle dégaina son pistolet et abattu les deux derniers alors qu'ils ne commençaient à peine à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait… En se relevant, Dockuri entendit de lointaines exclamations et de multiples bruits de pas résonner dans les couloirs.  
« - Et c'est toi qui me parlais de discrétion ?  
- Je… Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi avec un couteau !  
- Tant pis, on fonce maintenant ! Je pense savoir où c'est. »  
Et ils s'élancèrent, tentant de retrouver le hangar où se trouvaient leurs chasseurs. Entre temps, ils firent quelques rencontres qui les obligèrent soit à faire des détours, soit à user de la force pour passer. « On arrive bientôt, je reconnais l'endroit ! » dit Dockuri en envoyant un de ses chargeurs non-utilisé à Kaolla qui en avait une consommation plus élevée. Enfin, Il s'arrêta devant la commande d'ouverture d'une porte blindée. Kaolla fit de même et en se retournant, elle verrouilla l'arrêtoir de culasse de son BLP-15 en position basse, permettant ainsi à ce dernier de tirer en rafale un court instant sur leurs poursuivants. Le lourd panneau de métal coulissa sur le côté et les deux Shadamars sautèrent sur le côté. Quand la porte se referma, elle usa de ses dernières munitions pour exploser le panneau d'ouverture interne, espérant ainsi bloquer l'accès à la salle. Ils auraient besoin de temps pour faire chauffer les moteurs de leurs appareils. Mais en se relevant pour se diriger vers ses derniers, ils virent une large et haute silhouette encapuchonnée leur tournant le dos, regardant vers l'extérieur où les Arwings se battaient toujours contre les Vultures encore en état de marche. A la vue de l'étoffe de sa cape et de ces épaulettes, il devait être le Commandant du Dagger. Dockuri murmura télépathiquement à Kaolla de préparer les vaisseaux pendant qu'il s'occuperait du Venomien.

« - On a même droit au comité de départ ! Votre réputation de bien recevoir vos invités n'est donc pas volée… » Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. Dockuri avança prudemment, en approchant sa main d'une autre position invisible. Lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, la grande silhouette réagit enfin :  
« Nous savons tous deux que tu n'es pas en mesure de me défier sur ce plan… » Et il se retourna enfin « … Dockuri NOSEY ! » Sa simiesque figure était balafrée d'une grande croix de chaire blanchâtre en travers du front. Rien, de sa carrure à sa voix en passant par ce regard froid et sévère n'aurait permis au félin de ne pas le reconnaître. Il ne se tenait pas en face de l'officier venomien qu'il s'apprêtait à découper, mais bel et bien à quelques pas de son ancien maître Psykéiste, le redoutable Stalf NERSULEN. Kaolla n'aurait pas pu l'avoir reconnu rien qu'en analysant la signature de l'E.M.Field de tout à l'heure, mais Dockuri, lui qui avait suivi son enseignement pendant plusieurs années s'était inconsciemment préparé à l'affronter depuis cet instant. Et maintenant, la réalité de se retrouver en face de lui lui glaça le sang.

« - Si on m'avait dit que je recroiserais votre route ailleurs que dans l'au-delà…  
- Ne fais pas comme si tu savais depuis le début que c'était moi aux commandes de ce vaisseau. J'ai suivi ton Champ-II Dockuri, et si je ne devais pas t'éliminer, cela m'attristerait de savoir que tu n'as toujours rien retenu de ce que je t'ai appris ! »  
Kaolla, hors de l'immatériel arène que la colère de son compagnon venait de tracer autour de lui et son ancien maître ne commença qu'alors à comprendre en face de qui elle se tenait.  
« - Alors vous… vous n'étiez pas mort ?  
- Et qui aurait pu me tuer, jeune volatile ? » Il se retourna pour regarder Dockuri « Pas ton père en tout cas… » Il se raidit à la mention de son père porté disparu. Alors qu'il se mettait à respirer plus fort en serrant ses poings, Stalf eut un rire sadique et plongea une de ses mains squelettiques dans une de ses poches sous son long manteau. « Ahhh… J'en garde toujours un peu près de moi pour me remonter le moral. » Il sortit un morceau de cristal terne. Le jeune félin en déduit tout de suite la nature et la provenance. « Espèce de… ! » D'un mouvement rageur, il empoigna la poignée encore invisible de l'épée qu'il portait dans son fourreau holographique dorsal et bondit pour asséner à son nouvel adversaire une tranchée rapide. Mais le Psykéiste vétéran qu'il venait d'engager put sans problème contrer cet assaut prématuré en dégainant partiellement sa longue rapière, elle même camouflée dans un fourreau holographique. « Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois... » Dockuri se recula pour préparer un peu mieux sa prochaine attaque. Son adversaire semblait calme, marchant doucement autour de lui. La longue lame qui lui servait d'arme était percée en deux larges poignées pour permettre une prise en main forte et dynamique. Elle était bien plus imposante que le fin katana de Dockuri.  
« - Tu ne m'a jamais battu quand tu étais mon élève, et vu ton état actuel, je doute que tu en sois capable maintenant.  
- Si vous croyez pouvoir juger de mes progrès sur une unique attaque, alors laissez moi me permettre de croire que c'est vous qui déclinez.  
- Tu persifles comme ton père... Cela l'aura mené à sa perte, tu sais? »  
Il savait parfaitement que plus le félin se laisserait envahir par la colère, plus facile il serait pour lui de contenir la puissance de sa rage.  
« Tu finiras comme lui, à ma merci, me suppliant de t'épargner! » Une fois encore, Dockuri hurla en se précipitant outre mesure. Le grand singe le voyait se ruer sur lui et recula sa rapière pour le contrer une fois encore. Mais au dernier moment, il sentit le Champ-II de son ancien élève se concentrer sur son flanc. Il sembla disparaître un instant et se rematérialisa derrière lui pour le surprendre. D'abord pris de cours, il réagit à temps en pivotant sur la pointe des pieds et esquiva le coup d'estoc de Dockuri. Une occasion se présenta pour lui de contre-attaquer. Il arma sa frappe en levant sa lame. Sentant le coup venir, Dockuri se pencha pour orienter sa lame en position de défense et ainsi évita de se faire couper en deux. Cependant, la violence de l'impact, qui produisit un éclair d'étincelles le plaqua au sol. Stalf retenta sa chance mais cette fois ci, c'est à un E.M. Field que ce heurta son coup. Il tourna la tête et vit Kaolla tendant les mains vers le champ de protection, l'air concentré.  
« Touchez à un seul poil de son pelage et c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire, qui que vous soyez ! »  
Il laissa échapper un sifflement moqueur avant de baisser ses yeux sur Dockuri.  
« C'est une fidèle compagne que tu as là, Dockuri. » Ce dernier haletait, encore au sol sur le dos, un rictus de douleur crispant son visage.  
« - N'est ce pas, hein ? Je me demande si vous avez jamais pu éprouver ce sentiment, de savoir qu'une personne chère à vos yeux pourrait risquer sa vie pour vous…  
- Assez ! »  
Il concentra son propre E.M.Field dans sa rapière et frappa de toutes ses forces pour surcharger celui qui protégeait sa cible. La lourde lame rebondit sur la barrière d'énergie, mais Kaolla tomba accroupie, son poing droit serré sous sa poitrine, l'autre plaqué au sol. Ses halètements ne firent pas flancher les intensions du grand singe. Il la regarda suffoquer et arma sa frappe pour achever son travail. « Tu sais ce que peut occasionner une surcharge trop violente de ton E.M.Field pourtant, non ? » Elle avala sa salive et se releva faiblement. « - Je… n'ai pas… L'intension de vivre sans lui.  
- Ce tas de nerfs n'est qu'une source de problèmes, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton cockpit tant que je ne m'occupe pas encore de toi !  
- Mais c'est que c'est une excellente idée ça, justement le générateur d'énergie du Sekai est à point.»  
Un sourire vint se coller sur son bec alors que son bras gauche avait plongé dans une poche pour en ressortir une espèce de gantelet en polymères argentés. Elle manipula se dernier, usant de ses doigts agiles comme si elle pianotait sur un invisible clavier.  
« - Aussi bon que vous puissiez être, je doute fortement de votre capacité à parer des tirs de Railguns de mon vaisseau!  
- Ne crois pas pouvoir arriver à m'atteindre avec une arme de cette taille. »  
Concentré sur le cliquetis du mécanisme de tir chargeant une munition dans la chambre, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'E.M.Field de Kaolla avait disparu et que Dockuri était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Ce dernier saisit sa chance et effectua une balayette puis il catapulta Stalf en l'air avec ses deux jambes. Sans possibilité de bouger, le vieux singe arriva en ligne de mire du canon téléguidé du chasseur de Kaolla. Elle enfonça un bouton lumineux dans la paume de son gantelet de contrôle et plongea à plat ventre pour ne pas risquer de se faire toucher. Le Railgun tira immédiatement. Le bruit fut étonnamment faible et étouffé, étant donné que la propulsion se faisait électromagnétiquement et non par combustion balistique. Un cône de concentration électrique, déployant autours de la bouche du canon ses longs bras en étincelles se forma. Au même instant, un violent impact se fit sentir, suivi d'une intense explosion. Les deux jeunes Shadamars, hors du temps purent contempler pendant une fraction de seconde le maitre Psykéiste en suspension dans l'air, bras tendu, E.M.Field à pleine puissance. L'énergie de la munition, pourtant propulsée à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière s'était littéralement dissipée contre la barrière psyonique. Son propriétaire se retrouva néanmoins projeté en arrière mais il put sans problème se réceptionner au sol. Ce qui paralysa Dockuri et Kaolla pendant un instant ne fut pas qu'il puisse se relever, mais qu'il le fasse sans qu'une seule goutte de sueur ne perle son front ! Il s'épousseta en laissant échapper des petits rires nerveux. « Voyez, même votre lâcheté ne vous permettra pas de me vaincre. » Il releva sa lame sans aucun effort et se dirigea vers Kaolla « Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de défier un maitre Psykéiste de la sorte ! » et bondit dans sa direction. Mais une fois encore, sa lame fut stoppée dans son élan. Dockuri avait aussi plongé pour à son tour protéger son amie. La lourde rapière, emportée par son inertie dévia de sa course sur le flanc de l'oiseau orangé. Ne perdant pas de temps, Dockuri tournoya pour asséner au grand singe un autre revers de la lame alors qu'elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un ultime chargeur. Surpris, il ne trouva d'autre option que de stopper le coup avec la semelle de sa botte. Le Katana s'enfonça dans l'épaisse couche de caoutchouc et vint buter contre la plaque de métal sur laquelle elle avait été collée. Il projeta Dockuri en arrière et se remit une fois de plus en position. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir car BLP-15 au poing, Kaolla lui envoya une courte rafale de bolts, l'obligeant à déployer une fois encore son E.M.Field. Il avait fait l'erreur de quitter Dockuri des yeux et celui-ci en profita pour assaillir son autre flanc avec de rapides frappes. Stalf projeta son E.M.Field sur Kaolla pour la plaquer au sol et put se concentrer sur les agiles moulinets de Dockuri. S'en suivit un intense combat entre les deux Psykéistes. Dockuri avait gagné en dextérité et en intuition depuis le temps où il avait été l'élève de son adversaire, mais ce dernier gardait l'avantage d'une force psyonique et d'une expérience bien supérieure. Les enchainements de coups gagnaient graduellement en intensité. Les estocades furtives du début de l'affrontement avaient laissé place à de longues séquences de coups bien placés. Le jeune félin, de plus en plus débordé par la maitrise de son adversaire perdit du terrain et transforma ses assauts vengeurs en défense acharnée pour ne pas se faire trancher en deux. Mais les coups de son ancien maitre se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et les esquiver tous devint rapidement impossible. Pourtant, le chat bleuté ne concéda rien au vieux singe balafré. Lors d'une frappe longitudinale de Stalf, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'effleuré par sa lame, Dockuri s'élança en tournoyant, simulant ainsi la touche. Il s'écrasa au sol à plat ventre de manière à cacher ses mains pendant un court moment. Ses doigts manipulaient d'invisibles flux de Psyosis, préparant ainsi une technique bien particulière, Stalf ne devait pas pouvoir en déduire laquelle. Il continua à faire semblant de se tortiller au sol en s'appuyant sur ses paumes jusqu'à ce que la concentration psyonique nécessaire pour son attaque soit atteinte. Stalf s'était précautionneusement approché de lui, lame brandie dans sa direction. Les quelques années qu'il avait passé à lui enseigner les subtilités du combat psyonique lui avaient prouvé que la hâte de Dockuri pouvait rapidement camoufler une stratégie plus qu'efficace quand ce dernier se sentait en infériorité. User d'astuce de cette manière l'avait toujours repoussé. Pour lui, la ruse pouvait en quasi-permanence se réduire à de la lâcheté. C'est une des raisons qui avait toujours motivé en lui un certain dédain pour Dockuri, en faisant l'effort de passer outre ses juvéniles et chroniques crises d'insubordination… mais aussi pour son père dont le caractère n'avait jamais été guère différent. En fait, cette imprévisibilité apparemment génétique avait même généré en lui une haine finie pour tout ce qui portait le nom de NOSEY.

« - Je vous hais, Dockuri, toi, ton père et tout ce qui a pu faire que tu es ce que tu as toujours été.  
- Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas trahi votre planète pour moi tout de même ?  
- Égocentrique comme jamais, même avant ta propre mort ! Bien sur que non, quelqu'un comme toi ne signifie rien dans ma vie… »

Ce faisant, il s'était encore rapproché de lui, plus négligemment, assez près pour que Dockuri puisse réagir. Il roula sur le côté, repris son katana en main puis bondit en tournoyant en l'air. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face au vieux singe, il transmit la force psyonique accumulée à sa lame pointée sur son adversaire. Une forte différence de concentration psyonique apparut alors et l'épée de Dockuri se mit à crépiter.

« Psyjutsu: Psyonic Thunder! »

Un puissant arc électrique vint frapper Stalf. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière, mais sa propre polarisation psyonique l'empêcha de l'esquiver. Son corps se contracta en un violent spasme et il s'effondra au sol. Dockuri en profita pour se ruer sur lui. Mais le vieux singe n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Encore affaibli, il réussi tout de même à brandir sa rapière et utilisa la force de l'impact pour se mettre en meilleure position pour se défendre. Ayant compris que c'était le moment de tout donner, le jeune félin sauta en arrière et recommença à préparer une technique psyonique. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques secondes pour invoquer une poignée de projectiles de Psyosis concentrée qui foncèrent vers leur cible. Stalf en arrêta un d'un moulinet de sa lame, mais les autres le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Il s'effondra dans un hurlement de douleur et resta immobile un instant. Lame toujours pointée vers lui, Dockuri s'avança lentement vers le corps, partagé entre un sentiment de victoire et un mauvais présentiment. Non loin de là, Kaolla se releva, encore sonnée par l'attaque de Stalf contre elle.  
« -Tu... Tu crois que tu l'as eu?  
- Ca paraissait si réel, mais je ne suis sur de rien contre lui. »

Dans sa tête, le ralenti des derniers instants défilaient en boucle. Il revoyait parfaitement son éclair le frapper en pleine poitrine, la douleur sur son visage et les impacts fumants de ses projectiles. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur... Il n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres et il baissa les yeux pour inspecter le cadavre, fit encore un pas, et la masse de chair et de tissu sembla se désagréger en une multitude de brillantes fibres bleutés. Ses yeux se rétractèrent alors qu'il commença à comprendre se qui se passait. Mais trop tard, un large rayon d'énergie le fit baigner dans une intense lumière et le choc se produisit. Dockuri senti la rage et la violence de son maître lui meurtrir le dos et le projeter à travers le hangar. Il s'étala à proximité de Kaolla, immobile, les yeux exorbités. Sorti de l'ombre d'un coin non éclairé de la pièce, Stalf s'avança lentement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas me terrasser aussi facilement, non? » Il regardait Dockuri au sol, ensanglanté en train d'essayer de se retourner sur le dos. « Alors, Dockuri... Que se passe-t-il donc? Est-ce mon déclin qui te met dans cet état? » Sa victime arriva à ramper et s'appuya sur le mur. Le pelage de son visage était maculé de tâches rouge sombre, mais la flamme luisant dans son regard était intacte.  
« -Va au diable, qu'il se repaisse du peu d'âme qu'il reste en toi, sale traître!  
- Oh, des menaces maintenant! Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en suis un?  
- Comment appelez vous le fait d'agir contre votre planète, au service de celui que vous-mêmes combattiez auparavant?  
- Tu ne devrais pas pester contre l'Empereur Andross. Il m'a montré ce qu'était la puissance, lui.  
- Le Tikalthemis? Ce n'est pas une technologie qui est sienne.  
- Le Savoir des Cornerus est à sa portée, et je ferai tout pour y accéder aussi!  
- Un si grand Psykéiste qui se languit des Cornerus, c'est pathétique...  
- Tu ferais mieux de t'achever au lieu de vociférer de la sorte, Dockuri... Ou au moins de me laisser le plaisir de mettre un terme à l'abjecte existence de vous autres, les NOSEY!  
- Huh... Je vous souhaite de croiser Eylin, elle vous aurait réduit en charpie avant même que vous ne puissiez comprendre ce qui vous arrive!  
- Ta petite soeur, oui. Je me souviens d'elle. Elle avait effectivement du potentiel, mais comme tu viens de le prouver à nouveau, ce n'est pas en gesticulant avec une arme dans tous les sens que l'on combat efficacement son adversaire. Maintenant, tais toi et meurs, NOSEY! »

Il s'élança vers lui pour l'achever. Mais Kaolla, ayant repris ses esprit tira dans sa direction, ce qui le stoppa immédiatement. Encore debout, il baissa sa main libre vers la plaie qui venait de s'ouvrir à son flanc.  
« -Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu?  
- Toi, ton insupportable compagnon ne sera pas là pour te sauver la mise cette fois-ci! » Et il changea de direction pour s'en prendre à elle, ignorant complètement sa blessure. Kaolla n'eut pas d'autre choix que de jeter son BLP-15 en esquivant l'assaut et dégaina son couteau. Puis, elle bondit vers Dockuri et empoigna celui qui était encore dans son holo-holster de cuisse. En se retournant, elle eut à peine le temps de voir son ennemi se ruer à nouveau sur elle. En position défensive, elle arrêta avec peine le coup de Stalf. « Tu n'es pas de taille pour me tenir tête, petit oisillon! » Il continua à la pousser dans ses retranchements, la forçant à parer ses attaques ou à user de son E.M.Field pour l'épuiser.

Le combat dura quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter. Après une défense croisée contre une tranche verticale de Stalf, elle put se libérer l'une de ses lames en continuant à dévier celle de son adversaire avec l'autre. Elle pivota alors pour dépasser la sphère d'action de la rapière et tenta de planter ses couteaux dans son ennemi. Mais il la projeta avec son E.M.Field. Rebondissant sur le mur proche, elle prit de la hauteur et enchaîna quelques Nin Moves, changeant ainsi de trajectoires pour éviter les coups du vieux singe. Enfin, elle découvrit une brèche et plongea d'un élégant salto arrière. Ses lames dansantes tranchèrent la toile de la cape de l'officier et entaillèrent son dos, formant une grande croix perlée de rouge. Excédé, ce dernier poussa sur son Champ-II et dépassa un instant sa barrière neurophysiologique pour surprendre Kaolla et lui asséner un puissant revers de sa lame. L'oiseau avait néanmoins vu venir le coup et avait déployé son E.M.Field, mais ce dernier était déjà très affaibli par l'intense combat qu'elle venait de faire et vola en éclat d'immatériels cristaux qui disparurent dans l'air. A terre, Kaolla ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger, éreintée par le choc. Singeant le timbre d'une jeune fille, Stalf reprit les mots de la Shadamar avec son air sadique.

« - Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu? Ne me faites pas rire comme ça, jeune fille.  
- Pourquoi? C'est mauvais pour... vos rhumatismes?  
- Décidément, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui! »

Il leva sa lame une fois encore, armant ainsi une frappe puissante. Il avait tout son temps, il n'avait qu'à se délecter du regard apeuré de Kaolla un instant de plus. Puis une gerbe de sang, le temps sembla s'arrêter...

**Fin du Chapitre 03: Taklys Strikers**

**Prochainement, retrouvez le 44th Wind Sword dans: **

**Chapitre 04: **

**Psyosis**


End file.
